


To trust

by Ihavealotoffandomsilove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, tomarrytine, trust test
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9718043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihavealotoffandomsilove/pseuds/Ihavealotoffandomsilove
Summary: Harry and Tom do some light bondage to learn to trust each other





	

"You get what we're doing right Harry? You remember the safe words and everything?"   
  
"Yes Tom. 3 for stop, 2 to slow down, and 1 for go on." Harry replied to his lovers frantic ramblings to make sure that he remember and oh god what if he forgot it he words halfway through and-

"Stop it Tom. Your going to get a tumor or a brain bleed with how much your worrying. It's going to be fine. Ok Tom?" Harry said that last part as he leaned up and placed sweet little butterfly kisses on the underside of Toms chin.

Tom relaxed at the feel of his lover. "Right Harry." Tom hugged Harry close before placing a small kiss on the top of his head. "I'm just worried. I don't want to accidentally hurt you or do something that'll break your trust."

"I know Tom. Now, let's get this done with so that you won't be worried as much." Placing another kiss, this time to his cheek, Harry went and sat on the edge of the bed.

Tom walked over, placing a small kiss to his cheek, and walked over to the nightstand and brought out a blindfold and some of the satin rope. Placing the rope over Harrys' eyes, he stiffened as he felt Harry shiver. "You ok Harry?"

"Yes Tom its just a little weird not being able to see. It's ok. 1."

Pecking Harrys' soft lips real quick, he got back to work. He gently grabbed Harrys' wrist and put them behind his back and tied them with the satin rope. Placing a soft lazy kiss to the back of Harry's neck he felt Harry tense before relaxing into the touch. "Good boy Harry. You are doing so well." They continued for the next several minutes of Tom randomly placing kisses on Harry till Harry no longer tensed at the feel of the kisses.

Smiling, Tom took the rope and blindfold off of Harry, and hugged him close. "You doing ok Harry? You were doing such a good job. You did a good job Harry. Were you uncomfortable at all?" Harry shook his head before capturing his loves lips with his own, quieting him for a second. "I'm good Tom. You were good. I feel closer to you and I feel more trust than ever. I love you Tom."

Tom captured Harry's lips in a kiss and replied," I love you too Harry. My one and only."


End file.
